Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced
by izean
Summary: A friendship between Harry and Sev develops as they get to know each other better. Of course, they will face problems. From friends, godfathers and a certain Voldemort. Will they be able to overcome them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Rating: Pg-13 for this chapter.

Pairing: HP/SS

Author's Note: This is actually my 3rd story as my first 2 got deleted. For those that read All or Nothing before, the concept of this story is actually quite the same as the other. And, I really don't know why did I choose this title for this story k? So enjoy! 

****

Last warning: If you are homophobic or this pairing simply irks you, the back button is there for a purpose!

****

Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced

By izean

****

Chapter 1

Harry rubbed his temples wearily. He had a terrible headache but his actions were restricted. He longed to move his legs but could not as his Potions Master's head had recently taken residence on them. His heart ached when he looked at his friend's bloodied face and his leg, which was twisted at an angle. Worse was the man's right hand. The once elegant appendage was now broken in more places than one and Harry could clearly see a boot mark on the palm.

'If only I actually bothered to _obey _some rules,' Harry berated himself in his mind, 'Then we wouldn't be in this bloody hell-hole.' The boy stared straight ahead and sighed, letting his thoughts drift. As his thoughts wandered around, he remembered how they got into this dark, windowless cell.

(Flashback)

Two Death Eaters dragged the two stunned figures to the center of the large room, so that everyone in the room could see them. The Death Eaters dropped the two people onto the floor roughly and went quickly to Voldemort, who was sitting in a throne-like chair, his legs dangling over the right armrest of it. Crabbe and Goyle Senior kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before going back to stand at their places in the circle.

"Very good, Crabbe and Goyle. The both of you shall be rewarded later." Voldemort bestowed a rare praise on the two men. The said Death Eaters bowed and muttered, "Thank you, my lord." The emaciated creature twirled his wand in his long fingers before stopping abruptly and pointing it towards Harry and Snape. "Enervate." He muttered in a somewhat impatient tone.

The student and professor looked at each other before standing up together. Standing side by side, they glared at Voldemort. That creature simply chuckled and said, "Fortitude in the face of death, very good. Well then, crucio!" Snape dropped to a knee, entire body convulsing with pain. Harry had to admire the man for not screaming out loud; even though he was a powerful wizard, he would still scream if he were to be put under the Cruciatus curse. 

After what seemed to be aeons, Voldemort raised his wand, watching as Snape panted heavily. Harry squatted down beside the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Professor? Are you ok?" Snape muttered a reply as he stood up again, "I'm ok, Harry. Make sure of your own safety, you don't have to vex yourself over me." Harry did not reply; he just helped the man up.

Suddenly, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said offhandedly, "Petrificus totalus." Snape was puzzled; he wondered why did Voldemort put a full body bind on Harry. A shrill laugh resounded in the room. "Wondering why did I put the full body bind on your _precious_ student?" Snape just glared defiantly back at him and did not reply. "Well, _Severus_, I want him to look at you being tortured by my loyal followers but can't do anything about it." 

"Go on, my Death Eaters, play with this traitor any way you want to. Just leave a trace of life in him so I can have my turn tomorrow." Harry had no choice but to watch his Potion Master being beaten up. If Harry had any choice, he would not want to listen to Snape's screams as his right arm was broken at each joint. However, he had no choice in this matter as he was forced to watch the older man being raped by his 'brothers'.

Voldemort sat in his throne, livid, scarlet eyes glinting in a demonic way. He had a maniac smile on his face as he listened to one of his once most trusted follower scream. He knew that Snape had a steel-like will and he had never once heard the man scream before, not even when he was put under Cruciatus. He felt really gratified to hear him scream. The one thing that he loved most in the world was hearing the screams of pure torture from his victims.

Raising his hand, he said, "Enough." The Death Eaters looked up expectantly at their lord. "Enough of your games for today. Crabbe, Goyle, bring them to the dungeons. I shall deal with them tomorrow." Voldemort stared at his Death Eaters and then said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go now!" Obediently, Crabbe and Goyle brought Harry and Snape to the dungeons. Before throwing them into the cell, Crabbe or Goyle removed the full body bind on Harry. 

Harry and Snape were tossed to the wall of the cell. Harry heard the cell being slammed shut and spells being put on the door. Turning his attention to Snape, he asked, "Severus, how are you feeling?" A raspy voice, totally different from the usual silky one, answered him. "I'm all right…" All of a sudden, Harry felt something drop onto his lap. He stared down in shock and found the professor's head in it. The man was unconscious and lying flat on his back.

(End flashback)

Harry sighed again. He had been sitting there for what seemed a very long time. All his earlier hopes of escaping were dashed. It just did not seem that it was possible to escape any more. Unexpectedly, he felt a stirring from his lap. He felt heartened when he saw that Snape was waking up. The wakening of his professor or friend unforeseeably intensified his bleak hopes of survival.

Two long fingers squeezed the bridge of his nose sluggishly as Snape tried to open his eyes. He was only able to open his left eye fully as his right was almost swelling shut from a punch. "Don't I just look appalling now?" Harry rolled his eyes and remarked, "Come on, let me heal you. I've learnt to do some wandless healing magic. I should be able to heal the cuts and bruises on your face."

Snape gaped at the almost 17-year-old boy. Irritated, Harry snapped, "What? Can't I help you for once?" Snape smirked and then winced slightly. Recovering swiftly, he replied, "Touché." Glowering at the man, Harry retorted, "So do you want me to help you or not?" Staring straight up, Snape had once again assumed his blank mask. "Why, Harry? Why do you want to help me of all people? Besides, I don't think we will be able to get out of this place."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the top of his head. Typical Harry frustration. "First, I would help anyone in this situation. Yes, even a Death Eater so that I can bring him back to the Ministry." Seeing Snape's face, he quickly said, "But, I don't treat you as a Death Eater. I treat you as a friend, one who listened to much of my troubles without actually berating me for being stupid. Honestly, you're the only one that I can go to without being coddled."

"And lastly, I don't care if you think that we wouldn't be able to get out of this place. As long as I have one last breath, I'm going to stay steadfast to the hope that we would get back to Hogwarts." Harry grinned at the surprised man, serious demeanor having fled as he finished his speech. "Well, can I heal you now?" Snape nodded dumbly and removed his hand from his nose. Harry smirked and commented, "Good boy."

"Ten points from Grrifindor." The Glare. Harry shook his head, a silly grin plastered on his face. "You finally got a reason to take points from Griffindor, sir." Snape gazed at Harry as the young man concentrated on gathering his energy in his right hand. The above-mentioned hand glowed slightly golden and Harry touched Snape's face, muttering an incantation under his breath. Snape closed his eyes as he felt Harry's powers flow through his face, healing the damaged tissues and restoring his face to its initial look.

"There, now you look exactly like the git that I know from school." Hearing no reply from Snape, Harry looked worriedly at him and queried, "Severus? Earth to Severus!" Snape was lost in his thoughts. He knew that the boy was absolutely serious when he said that he treated him like a friend and he had appreciated what Snape done for him. No one had ever told him that before; not a single person, except for the Headmaster.

Brought back to reality abruptly, he stared at Harry, a blank look in his eyes. A frown creased Harry's scarred forehead. The young man brushed a loose lock of hair away from Snape's face and ran a hand down his cheek. "Does that hurt?" Snape shook his head, no. Suddenly, he asked, "Can you help me sit up?" Startled by the unexpected question, Harry blurted out the first thing he thought of, "What for?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Do I need to have your assent before I do anything?" 

Shrugging, Harry helped Snape up gently before leaning against the wall again. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness swept over him. His eyes fell shut and he landed heavily on Snape's uninjured arm. Snape snorted; so much for questioning his actions. He had already anticipated that Harry would fall asleep, thus the reason for him sitting up. He could feel the boy shivering even though his robes. He sighed and draped his arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling the boy closer to his body.

'I would have to thank him someday, for healing me and using up all his energy. If we are ever able to get out of this place…' Snape sighed again and spoke aloud. "If we can get out of this place," he snorted, "what a pleasant thought." He closed his eyes and leaned slightly on the boy, wishing that for once, nightmares would not disrupt his sleep, since he was already living in one. 

Suddenly, he heard someone unlocking the cell door and unconsciously tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder. The door opened slowly and soundlessly. As Snape squinted his eyes at the 'intruder' to get used to the light shining in, he heard someone say.

"Professor Snape." 

~*~*~*~

Tbc… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Rating: Pg-13 for this chapter.

Pairing: HP/SS

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm back! A huge thanks to my reviewers! I got a shock when I saw that I actually had reviews. My previous stories' response was honestly terrible. And if you felt that the 'torture' scene wasn't elaborated properly, I apologize 'cause I found that I don't have the stomach to write it properly. Ok, enough of my crap, it now on to the replies and then the story!

**__**

The Red Dragons Order: Thanks a lot! I really enjoyed your stories too. Is Love and War updated already? 

**__**

Lady of Arundel: jeez, thanks! I wrote their conversation with slight trepidation and I was also wondering if Sev or Harry was ooc…really glad that you liked it. Ah the mysterious new arrival…I'll spoil the fun if I tell you now, read on and see!

**__**

Moonlight: The person who came into the room is someone that we all know well! Oops…I think I've given out too much. Go on, read it and you'll find out.

**__**

Ice Lupus: Thanks loads! ::grins:: I'm so very sorry about that mistake and I've corrected it. Thanks again for informing me!

**__**

SilverMoon: ::taps chin:: hmm…I can't tell you that! But I can tell you quite safely that both will live. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.

**__**

JaimeyKay: Sorry about that mistake…I didn't realize about it until you guys informed me. I've corrected it already and thanks for alerting me. Thanks for not finding my 'torture' scene too pathetic, I'm terrible at them and it was actually my 1st try. You're right, it is a student and you'll find out who is he in this chapter.

****

Last warning: If you are homophobic or this pairing simply irks you, the back button is there for a purpose!

****

Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced

By izean

__

"Professor Snape." 

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

Snape looked up in shock. It wasn't because of the voice he heard. He could recognize that lazy, drawling voice of his godson anywhere. It was because of the fact that he found Draco here; he never expected to find the young man here, deep in the place where Tom Riddle currently resided at. 

"Jeez, he's sleeping. Hey Severus! What are you thinking of?" It was the second time in a few hours that his musings were disrupted by someone's voice. He glared at Draco. The boy – or rather, young man – in question was not at all intimidated. Instead, he just snickered and said, "What do we have here? The golden _potty _(sorry couldn't resist) and Severus Snape?"

Glowering, Snape removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and said in a low, dangerous tone, "Dray, I'm warning you…" The threat was all the more hazardous when left unsaid. Draco sat down on the floor, facing Harry and Snape, his legs crossed in Indian-style. Almost sitting down on Snape's broken leg in the process. Snape bit back a wince and hissed at Draco. "Would you mind watching where you sit next time, _Draco_?"

Eyes narrowed with concern, Draco asked, "Is your leg broken?" Rolling his eyes, Snape replied, "Oh, of course not. In fact, I feel so good that I can go and run a couple of miles now." Sarcasm. Muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "stupid git" under his breath, Draco pulled out his wand and tapped Snape's leg, whispering "Ferula". He watched as a sling (is this the correct word?) spun itself into existence right in front of his eyes.

The gray eyes locked with black ones once again as he looked up. "Anywhere else?" Snape nodded and pointed to his right hand. Efficiently, Draco reached over and repeated the earlier process. Sitting back again, Draco asked quietly, "Why did you risk your life so that you can save Potter? You could very well be killed. You should know that well." Snape gave him a wan smile. "He's my responsibility."

Before Draco could open his mouth again, Snape evaded swiftly. "What about you? Why are you here as well? I certainly don't think that I am someone that you should risk your life over." Draco looked a tad indignant. "But…" He trailed off, seeing that Harry was stirring. Snape looked at Draco and realized that Harry waking up. He gave Draco a look and shook his head, indicating that their conversation should be saved for another day.

Harry lifted a hand and rubbed his eyes. Opening his eyes slowly, he caught sight of a pale delicate neck that was almost completely covered by high-collar and long strands of black hair. Fully aroused (awake, what are you thinking of) in an instant, he quickly removed his head from the shoulder and gave the Potions Master an apologetic face. The older man rolled his eyes in reply. 

"Finished with your beauty sleep or are you finally willing to grace us with your attention?" Harry scowled at his school rival and sneered, "Why, your father decided to throw you in here too? This shows how much he loves you." Cheeks now tinged with pink, Draco growled, "At least I have a father, unlike someone." 

Throwing out his left hand, Snape barely managed to pin Harry against the wall. Sending the Death Glare at both teenagers, he hissed, "Do I have to remind the two of you that you are at the end of your sixth-year, not three-year-olds? And we are in a cell, for Merlin's sake!" He glanced at the teens; both of them had the grace to look ashamed and were keeping quiet. Snape fought the impulse to smirk; he did not realize that his chiding would work on those two brats.

Removing his hand from Harry's chest, Snape turned to Draco and questioned formally, "What are you doing here, Mr Malfoy?" Draco's head shot up when he heard that he was being addressed and he answered truthfully, "I'm here to save the two of you." Hearing that, Harry regarded Draco with a skeptical look, much to Draco's chagrin.

Blatantly ignoring Harry, he removed two more wands from his robes and handed them to Snape. The latter's gaze moved from Draco to the wands and then back again. Draco could clearly see the astonishment in Snape's features. Smirking, the boy turned his attention to Harry and said, "Enough proof now?" For once, Harry nodded meekly and muttered a "thanks" under his breath.

Draco reached into the pocket of his robes again and pulled out a map and handed it to Snape. "Professor, this is the map of my house. The black dots are the people, gray are the ghosts and the others are the house-elves. I believe that you know that you are now in the dungeons?" Snape gave him an affirmative nod and was promptly in possession of a silver pendant in the shape of a dragon that Draco just removed from his neck.

Speeding through his lecture, Draco continued briskly, "This is a portkey. When you are ready to use it, just tap it and say 'Severus Snape's rooms', it will then be activated. However, you can't use it here, as the manor does not allow the use of portkeys and Apparition. So the only way is that you have to get away from the Death Eaters. All right, I'm leaving now. Just give me a few minutes before the two of you leave." He nodded and then proceeded to walk out.

Harry was suddenly on his feet. He touched the blonde's shoulder tentatively. Draco wheeled around, surprised. He found that Harry had extended his hand to him. He stared at Harry's hand with trepidation. Conflicting thoughts were now running quickly through his mind. Should he take it? He would have his revenge now if he refused to take it, just like what Harry did in their first-year. On the other hand, he would have a friend, a real friend, one that he never had since he was young. 

Bright green eyes gazed steadily at Draco. Harry wasn't sure if Draco would take it. After all, he started it when he refused to take his hand when it was offered to him. As an equal. Now Harry was doing the same thing, though he honestly doubted that Draco would accept it. As he began to lower his hand, Draco grabbed it and shook it before dropping it. Harry looked up and grinned at him and Draco can't help but to return it. Then he was gone.

Harry pivoted and faced Snape. And found that the man was smiling at him too. The effect was tremendous. The gaunt face seemed to be fuller and the usually cold or emotionless eyes were twinkling in a way much like Dumbledore's eyes does. Harry stared at Snape's face, mesmerized by the multitudinous changes. A questioning eyebrow shot into his hair as Snape realized that Harry was staring at him. Harry blinked and then turned red. 

Snape shook his head and chuckled. "Shall we go now?" Harry looked back at him and nodded determinedly. He walked towards Snape and offered him his hand. Snape took it gratefully and got up slowly. His world spun as he stood up. Leaning back on the wall, his left hand went to his temples and he massaged them gently. Harry was by his side in a moment. Lying a hand on the older man's shoulder, he asked, "Are you ok?" 

Snape realized that Harry would probably not believe him if he said that he was fine, so he settled on not replying at all. It did not work. He felt his fingers being pried from his head and he scowled at Harry. Not coerced at all, he asked again, urgently this time. "Severus! Are you ok?" Snape sighed and answered, "Dizzy, probably from the punch to my face just now." 

Harry racked his brains for a spell that he heard Hermione tell him before. His eyes lit up as he remembered it. Turning back to Snape, he asked, "Do you trust me?" Snape eyed Harry warily. "What is it?" Harry gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "It's a spell that I found out from Hermione which will get rid of your dizzy spells." A questioning eyebrow shot up into Snape's hairline again. "But you are not sure of it." Harry hung his head. "Go on." Harry's head shot up. "Huh?" Snape made a _tch_ing sound in his throat. "I said go on." 

Harry's emerald green eyes widened. "But…" He trailed off, studying Snape's face. Snape gave an exasperated snort. "Harry, where has your Griffindor courage gone to? Come on, have more trust in yourself, just like me having trust in you." Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Snape, muttering an incantation beneath his breath. Harry cast a worried look at Snape. It did not seem that he did anything wrong. The man still looked all right to him. 

Tentatively, he asked, "Do you feel weird or anything?" Snape rested his weight gingerly on his broken leg and took a step forward. The world stayed firm on its feet. He took yet another step forward and turned to favor Harry with another smile. "You succeeded, Harry." Harry returned the smile with a wide grin of his own. He very nearly went to hug Snape. Fortunately he stopped himself in time.

The smile disappeared as Snape became serious again. He beckoned Harry towards him. Harry stood beside him and listened eagerly as Snape told him of his plan. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and whispered a spell quietly. Harry disappeared right before his eyes and he heard an excited voice say, "Hey cool! Can you teach me that someday?" Snape gave Harry a cool stare. "Ok, I get the picture." 

In an attempt to hide the smirk on his face, Snape quickly cast the spell on himself. Harry's voice came from the left of him, asking him of his location. "I'm here. Don't move." Snape reached out and felt hair. Moving his hand down slightly, he soon had his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Now, put your arm around my waist." Harry obeyed without comment; they already agreed that this had to be done so that they will not lose each other and Harry could also support Snape.

Harry felt his face flush and was thankful that he was under an invisibility spell. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?' He castigated himself mentally. 'You didn't feel weird when you were near Severus in the past. So what's the problem now?' He shook his head slightly and followed the older man out of the cell that had been in for the past few hours. Studying the map thoughtfully, Snape said, "We will see two Death Eaters once we step out of this place. Be vigilant."

Harry nodded before realizing that Snape can't see him. He quickly replied and then he was told to open the door slowly. They were a strange sight. Although others could not see them, they could clearly see the map hovering in 'mid-air'. They squinted their eyes due to the sudden light before Harry caught sight of the two Death Eaters that Snape told him about. Swiftly, he pointed his wand at the two of them and said calmly, "Stupefy." 

The Death Eaters went down like a rock. "Let's get out of here. The spell wouldn't last long." Snape whispered softly into Harry's ear. Harry shivered and found that he couldn't find his voice. Instead he tightened his grip slightly on Snape's waist, suggesting that they should carry on. Their journey went on with Snape hobbling along and telling Harry the position of the Death Eaters. Harry cast the stunning spell and full body bind on them competently.

"I see Lucius Malfoy. Harry, do _not_ curse him." Harry looked up in shock. "Why?" once again whispering, Snape said, "He will send people after us if he knows that we are out here." The two of them stood with their back pressed against the damp dungeon walls as they watched Malfoy Senior walk past them. Heart pounding madly, Harry felt fear and excitement coursing through him. Finally, Malfoy sashayed past them, Crabbe and Goyle Senior walking behind him. 

Harry and Snape let out a sigh of relief simultaneously. "Be glad that it wasn't Voldemort." Harry agreed with Snape. Slowly, they continued their way towards the flight of stairs that will lead them to safety, leaving stunned Death Eaters in their wake. The fact that they could make their way to the stair so rapidly was proof that they were great partners. Snape sucked in a breath as he looked at the map again. "There are many Death Eaters in that place. Be very careful and don't try to curse all of them. Just as long as we are able to leave the dungeons."

As they neared the stairway, Harry could barely suppress a gasp. To say that there were many Death Eaters was some kind of vast understatement. That place was practically swarming with Death Eaters. "Jeez! You call that many?" Snape rolled his eyes and said, "The invisibility spell is wearing off. I certainly don't wish to suddenly become visible in front of all these people. Even though I know that all of them are imbeciles, they would still pose a problem to us." Snape folded the map and put it in his pocket. "Let's go."

Moving close to the groups of Death Eaters, Harry sent curses at them. Snape was right; they were indeed imbeciles. Each time one of their comrades fell the entire group of Death Eaters would surround him and check his problem. Harry bit back a laugh. He realized that they were probably junior Death Eaters; the more senior ones most definitely did not do such stupid things, save for a few of them. 

Suddenly, a roar of anger interrupted his happiness. "Where are they?!" Malfoy's face was twisted in anger, his cold gray eyes staring at everyone. "I said, where are they?!" Snape nudged Harry, "Quick, before he figures out where we are." Harry nodded, "Ok." Walking out to the main hall of Malfoy Manor, Harry had to blink several times before he could see properly. Snape steered Harry to his right. "Here." 

Harry followed quickly, wanting to go back to Hogwarts. He suddenly realized that his friends would probably be worried sick. One thing he hated was to hurt others. "Touch this." Harry blinked. "Come again?" Coal-black eyes were staring at him. Shocked, Harry looked around him and at himself. He was so lost in his cogitation that he did not even realize that he was already out of the manor and the spell had too wore off. 

Snape sighed, "Harry?" The boy flushed, "Sorry." Snape shook his head, tutting slightly. "It's all right. Just touch this and we'll be back in Hogwarts." Harry obliged, putting a finger on the silver pendant. Snape narrowed his eyes and said, "I can't use my wand, remember?" This time, Harry responded immediately. Tapping the pendant, he said succinctly, "Severus Snape's rooms." 

It felt just like the other times when Harry used a portkey; he felt like a hook behind his navel had jerked him forward and no matter what he did, he could not get his finger off the pendant. Suddenly, he slammed into something soft. Opening his eyes, he could only see dark fabric. Looking up, he could see one Severus Snape. He felt his heart speed up again. 'Oh gods, I'm lying in his bed, pressed up against his chest. Not a good situation. Definitely _not_ a good situation." 

Clearing his throat, Harry sat up and said, "Er…I'll help you sit up then I'll go and fetch Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey ok?" Snape nodded, his face expressionless. "Thanks." Harry smiled as he helped the older man. "Just rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." He felt eyes trained onto him and met the gaze steadily. Snape's voice cut in. "You don't have to…" Harry brushed his hair out of his face, revealing the lightning bolt scar for a moment. "You're right. I don't have to but I want to. Just rest ok?" 

Snape nodded and then he heard the sound of Harry walking out of his room. Finally he was alone. It wasn't that he did not like Harry's company but for some reason he felt that he did not deserve a friend like Harry. He waved a hand and the curtains closed around his bed. Flashes of what happened to him earlier came back to him. A body pinned him down to the ground and pulled his trousers off. Almost immediately, he felt a cock ram into his arse. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes.

Another flashback. Those bloody brutes took hold of his right hand and broke it almost effortlessly. He heard screaming and laughter as they broke every single bone in his right hand. He did not even realize that he had been the one screaming. He vaguely remembered thinking of how he was going to make his beloved potions in the future. The next thing that struck him was that there was no longer a spy for the Light. Many more innocents' lives would be claimed; just because he failed in his duties as a spy.

He did not realize that he was crying until he felt gentle fingers brushing them away. He opened his eyes and looked warily at Harry. Had he been so lost in his thoughts? He supposed he did. Otherwise he would probably have heard Harry coming back in. He closed his eyes again and ignored Harry.

Harry conjured a damp washcloth and cleaned the tears and bloodstains away. With another flick of his wand, the washcloth was gone. "Professor?" Snape's eyes remained stubbornly closed. He couldn't explain it but he felt sad that Harry was addressing him by his title again. A sigh from Harry. Snape opened his eyes in shock when he felt Harry cup his cheek lightly. "Severus, please. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has a right to cry, especially what you've gone through."

Obsidian eyes peeked out from long eyelashes and regarded Harry. How is it possible that a sixteen-year-old boy could make him feel like he was much younger and more inferior? Harry's hand, which was stroking Snape's hair idly, dropped to the man's hand and squeezed it. Harry smiled and said, "I should be going now. It's after curfew. Take a good rest and be that mean bastard again. I'll miss him dearly if he's gone. And yes, thanks for being my pillow just now." Just then, Harry did something that surprised both of them; he bent forward and kissed the man's cheek. A grin and then he bounced out of Snape's room.

Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came into the room a minute later. Snape was now looking just like he did usually. Dumbledore smiled at him and then commented, "I think Harry has been spending too much time with you." That quizzing eyebrow shot into his hair again. "I believe that I've just been given a rather peremptory dismissal by the boy himself." As Madam Pomfrey went into nurse-mode, Snape smirked at his friend.

~*~*~*~ (wow, isn't this long?)

"…Professor Snape, I assure you, is _definitely_ a spy for us and is no longer a Death Eater. His formerly grouchy behavior, " Dumbledore gave a meaningful look to Harry, "is due to stress from maintaining his pretense as a Death Eater." The students in the Great Hall were silent, not knowing not to say. "All right, you may dig into your food now." The chatter began at those words. Most students believed Dumbledore's words but on the other hand didn't believe that Snape would become a kind teacher.

"I don't think that he would become nice to us overnight." Ron commented as he stuffed his mouth with food. "I think he will continue being nice to his precious Slytherins." Hermione stared at her boyfriend, disgusted by his eating habits. "He's a good teacher and will you stop bad-mouthing him?" Harry grinned at his best friends. They could be quarreling now but a few minutes later, they will be holding hands again.

His eyes wandered to the Head Table. He stared into the eyes of his Potions Master and smiled. The man was recovering quickly due to the care of Madam Pomfrey although he would never admit it. Harry looked around, thinking that he would miss this place in the months he will spend in Dursleys' house. He did not realize that he would be back in this place much sooner than he thought.

~*~*~*~

Tbc…

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if this chapter is ok and if the characters are out of character. This would probably be one of the longest chapters as I didn't know where to stop. Once again, please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG-13 for this chapter.

Pairing: HP/SS

Author's Note: Firstly, I need to apologize. I'm really sorry for not updating in the past two weeks. I've been really busy with courses, camps, school and my CCA. Don't worry, I've not given up on this story and I don't intend to do so in the near future 'cause of my great reviewers! Another thing is, schools in Singapore are having the year-end holidays soon! Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner. 

**__**

The Red Dragons Order: Thanks loads! Tell me when you update alright?

**__**

Maeglin Yedi: Thanks! ::Grins:: Well, presenting to you chapter 3! 

**__**

kittylover16: Thank you!

**__**

Saavik: hmm…the dismissal…how about this? [Harry walks out of Severus' room just as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came in from the door. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said, "Harry, please wait here for a moment, Madam Pomfrey would need to check you." The boy looked levelly at Dumbledore and replied, "I'm quite all right, professor. I'll see you _tomorrow_ then, sir. Good night." Harry then continued his way out of the room.] So how's this?

**__**

JaimeyKay: Hopefully, Sev is in character. I think that even a 'mean bastard' would have emotions, yeah? Glad you liked the nick, I remember seeing it in someone's fic and the credit goes to him/her!

P.S. Before I forget, this chapter starts with Harry in Sev's quarters. It's the last day of the holidays. The Dursleys abused him and Sev got him back from their house. There are two flashbacks in this chapter. Hope you don't find this confusing and don't hesitate to ask if you do ok?

****

Last warning: If you are homophobic or this pairing simply irks you, the back button is there for a purpose!

****

Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced

By izean

__

Harry looked around, thinking that he would miss this place in the months he will spend in Dursleys' house. He did not realize that he would be back in this place much sooner than he thought.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 3

Harry sat in his own dark gray leather armchair, legs stretched out in front of him on the footrest. He was reading a quidditch book that he found in Severus' many book shelves. Harry suspected that the man read all kinds of books, yes, even quidditch books. The seventeen-year-old boy closed the book and then placed it on his lap, finding that he could not concentrate. 

Harry looked around the place that he stayed at for almost the whole of his holidays. The armchair that he was sitting in currently and another similar one was sitting beside book shelves with all kinds of different books. Potions, dark arts, transfiguration, charms and herbology. There were also quidditch books and the occasional novel. (You name it; we've got it!)

In front of him were two ceiling-to-floor windows that covered almost two-thirds of the wall. A mahogany dining table was pushed against the very same wall; a few matching chairs pushed in neatly. Severus' table was sitting several feet in front of the windows, which presently had white curtains draped over them. 

Surrounding the open hearth was a long couch in the same dark gray and two other armchairs. Several navy blue rugs were placed casually in the living room, giving it a cozier atmosphere. The walls that were not covered by the bookshelves were painted a pleasing shade of royal blue colour. The first time Harry stepped into this room and 'examined' it closely, he was surprised how comfortable he felt. However he was not surprised to see that the room was distinctly masculine. He suspected that the Potions Master's favorite colors were blue and gray. 

In his boredom, his thoughts became much darker, touching on things that he hoped that would never happen to him again. He shook his head mentally and let his eyes roam around Severus' living room again. His eyes landed on the dining table and his face took on a decidedly dreamy quality. 

(Flashback)

Severus stabbed a piece of egg and put it into his mouth, watching the green-eyed tousled-haired young man stagger towards the table. Ebony eyes flicked to the clock on the mantel, which said "7.15". Severus chewed as Harry pulled out a chair and slumped onto the table. "Why, pray tell, how many 5 minutes ago did I go and _attempt_ to wake you up?" Harry lifted his head from the table and gave Severus a confused look. "Huh?" 

Severus sighed and shook his head resignedly. "Go and wash up now." Harry blinked at the older man and yawned as his brain took its own time to process the information. "M'kay." 5 minutes later, Harry appeared again, this time looking more alert and with his hair combed (though it doesn't look like it). 

Harry wrapped his fingers around the cup of steaming (sp) hot cup of coffee that Severus placed in front of him. He sipped it slowly, letting the hot liquid wake him up. By the time he finished the coffee, he was already fully awake and alert. He smiled at Severus and said, "Morning, Severus." The potion master muttered a brusque reply.

The men ate in silence, Severus preferring not to talk during meals. Harry learnt it when he got ticked off when he talked with his mouth full. Making sure that his mouth was indeed empty, Harry said unexpectedly, breaking the silence. "I'm gay." There was no reaction or whatsoever from the professor. Harry ate as he waited for some sort of a reaction.

Severus finished his breakfast and then put down his fork. "It's good that you are happy even though you have to live with a greasy git like me." The older man deadpanned. Harry, too, had finished his food. "Severus, you know I don't mean that." Rolling his eyes, Severus replied, "Of course I know that. Do you think I'm so dense? And what made you say that?"

Harry grinned at the man's answer. "Ah yes, how can I forget? I'm currently speaking to the famous Severus Snape who complains about having to teach thickheaded morons in class everyday. Why, of course you're not dense." Harry said, smirking at the man across the table. Severus sent Harry a mock-glare. "You haven't answered my question." 

Tapping his fingers against his chin thoughtfully, Harry wondered if he should tell Severus that he knew he was gay because he was attracted to him. A grin appeared on Harry's face as his brain formed an image of Severus sitting on the chair, looking totally nonplussed. The grin was wiped off the young man's face when he thought about the consequences. He would probably have to trouble the Headmaster to get him another room after being thrown out.

Severus watched Harry closely, his curiosity mounting as the grin on the boy's face vanish abruptly. 'What on earth is he thinking about?' he thought to himself. He interlocked his fingers and placed his chin on them as he gazed steadily at Harry. The latter's green eyes snapped back into focus as he answered Severus' question. "I don't know. I just woke up on a fine morning and decided that I was gay."

Severus snorted. "You can't even form proper sentences early in the morning and you expect me to believe what you just said?" Harry stuck out his tongue in reply. The Potions Master half-smiled at Harry's antics. "So…why are you telling me this?" Harry's face lit up with his wide, easy grin. "Hmm…I've have to ponder this…why am I telling you this?"

Harry's grin seemed to widen as Severus gave him an exasperated look. One thing that Severus Snape hated was to be kept in suspense. Harry laughed. "Ok ok, I shan't torture you anymore. I'm telling you this because I trust you, all right?" Severus' response was a smile; just like the one Harry saw when they were in the cell.

(End of Flashback)

Harry smiled to himself, emerald green eyes burning with its own invisible fire. He picked up the book on his lap and continued reading, knowing that he would have to go and pack up soon. He was so going to enjoy his time in the company of his professor.

~*~*~*~

Severus observed his student from his study table. He noticed that Harry always had a stupid look on his face as he stared at different items or furniture in the room. 'Still,' he thought, 'it is much better for him to have a smile than to look blank.' He shuddered involuntary as he thought about the state of the boy when he just brought him back from the Dursleys. As he recovered, the boy rarely spoke a word. It took much of Severus' effort before their usual jesting resumed. However, Harry never spoke a word about what happened at the Dursleys' home.

Severus was a courageous man; as brave as any Griffindor but he gave thought to everything before carrying it out. So, as unpalatable thoughts invaded his mind, he just met up with them gallantly.

(Flashback)

The Potions Master appeared with a 'pop' at 4 Privet Drive. He surveyed the place briefly, noting the neat garden and clean driveway. It seemed typical that Harry would leave in this sort of place. Severus walked up the pavement quickly, anxiety settling in his stomach as he recalled Dumbledore's words. 

Ron and Hermione had written a letter to the elderly Headmaster, saying that although Harry had replied to all of their letters, the contents of the letters seemed to be very fake and were not in the boy's handwriting. Dumbledore requested that Severus would go to 4 Privet Drive to make sure that everything was all right with Harry. Dumbledore also said that if, _if_ there should be any problems, Harry would have to be brought back to Hogwarts.

Severus raised a hand to knock on the recently painted door. He could hear a shrill "Duddums, get the door!" followed by a less enthusiastic "yes mum, I'm coming." Loud thumping of feet could be heard even when Severus was outside the door. The door opened suddenly and Severus saw a figure so huge that he probably had to walk out sideways to get out of the door. Dudley wore large pants that barely fitted him and a black shirt that screamed "Eminem" in block red letters.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Severus found the door slammed in his face. There was an ear-piercing scream as the house shook with the boy running to the kitchen. Severus leant casually on the doorframe. He was confident that Petunia Dursley, with her nosy character, would come out to investigate. He was right.

A long-necked horse-faced woman opened the door, a sour look upon her face. 'So…this is how Lily's sister look like.' Severus thought with disgust. Petunia regarded Severus cautiously, taking in his dark hair, pale complexion and the robes that he wore. "What do you want?" She asked, her eyes betraying her suspicion of the tall, dark man that now stood at her doorstep.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter." Severus replied calmly, his face emotionless. Fear now shone brightly in her small eyes. 'How did they find out that Harry is in trouble? I tried so hard to keep him alive.' She thought, wringing her hands nervously. "There's no such person here, you got the wrong house." Severus stood with his spine erect, towering over the woman and spoke in a condescending tone, "Don't fool with me. I know he is here and I fully intend to find out what is wrong with him." 

Again, he found the door in his face; almost breaking his long hooked nose. "Fuck you." He growled, anger escalating. He was now sure that something bad must have happened to Harry. Pulling his wand out from his sleeve, he pointed it at the door and said forcefully, "Alohomora!" The door burst open with the force behind his incantation. Once more, he caught sight of the fat boy who was now running up the staircase, clutching his bottom.

Petunia ran out of the kitchen, screaming, "What do you want?! I said that there was no Harry Potter here!" Snarling, Severus pointed his wand at her and said, "I'm not one whom you can kid around, woman. Tell me before I hex your entire family into oblivion." Shaking with fright, Petunia pointed a shaky finger up the staircase and said stumbling over words, "He's…he's upstairs in the…the second room on your left. I er…I don't have the keys. Vernon…he…" 

Severus did not hear the rest of it. He did not care who had the keys; he had his wand and locks were obviously not a problem to him. He ran up the stairs, double-stepping the last few stairs in his haste. The first thing he descried was the numerous bolts and locks on the door, causing his blinding white aura to flare out. He walked to the door, blasting it off its hinges without even using his wand.

The smell of urine and stale sex from the room hit him like a tsunami, causing Severus to stagger slightly. Severus wrinkled his nose and stepped into the dark room. The only source of light was the few rays of sunlight streaming through the bars on the window. The room was completely empty except for a single bed right in the middle of the room. Severus' obsidian eyes roamed over the small room, not spotting Harry. He wondered briefly if Petunia was telling the truth. 

He heard a low whimper somewhere near the bed. Severus' eyes roved over the bed, blanching when he saw the unmistakable dark stains of dried blood. Another whimper to the left of him. He took another step forward boldly and looked at the ground. There he was. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the pride of the wizarding world, was curled up into a fetal position, naked and bruised body quivering in pain.

Severus clapped a hand over his mouth. He had expected the boy to be beaten up but not in such a terrible state. He felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. 'It's no use being a sentimental fool now. Harry needs help and crying obviously doesn't have any use to him.' He castigated himself firmly. He kneeled down beside the boy and touched his shoulder gently. Harry cowered and pressed himself against the wall, whimpering.

Severus bit his lip firmly, refusing to let any tears fall. Calling out to Harry gently, Severus whispered, "Harry? It's all right. It's me, Severus. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry raised his head from his knees slightly, green eyes still trusting even after the ordeal he gone through. Turning his head away from the eyes that shone with hope, Severus choked back a sob and rubbed his eyes fiercely. 

He took off his robes and draped them over Harry's shoulders. The boy flinched again as he was gathered into Severus' strong arms. The man felt worried by Harry's weight; the boy was too light, much too light. Standing up, Severus said, "Come on, we're going home, back to Hogwarts." At that, the boy visibly relaxed and he rested his head against Severus' shoulder. The older man walked down the stairs carefully so as to not injure Harry further. 

Petunia was leaning against the wall, shaking plainly with her face pale. "Where are Harry's things?" The tone was cold and foreboding, expecting to be obeyed immediately. Both aunt and nephew cringed simultaneously at his voice. Severus hugged Harry closer to his body and sneered, eyes burning with cold fury. "What are you waiting for?" A finger and a whispered "there" showed the cupboard where Harry's trunk was kept. 

The man stepped into the cupboard and retrieved the trunk. He shrunk it and placed it in the pocket of his black trousers. "Where's the owl?" Petunia shrugged helplessly. "He didn't bring it back." A hoarse voice answered his question. "At Ron's house." A ghost of a smile flitted across Severus' thin lips as he whispered a quiet thank you. Turning sharply on the heels of his shiny boots, Severus disappeared with a soft 'pop'. Soon, he was running along the halls of Hogwarts, yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

(End of Flashback)

A hand was waving in front of his face. He swatted at it and scowled at the owner of the hand. Harry's laughter resounded in the room. "A penny for your thoughts?" Harry offered playfully. Severus rolled his eyes and retorted, "None of your business and surely my thoughts are worth more than a penny?" Harry grinned. "Of course." A glare. "Be glad that school haven't started officially. I don't think you would want Griffindor to start off with a negative score." 

Harry winked playfully. "Of course, professor. Of course." Severus looked at the leather armchair that Harry vacated and found a book sitting there. Harry followed his gaze and then turned back, smiling. "Leave it there. I'll come back to read it." Harry turned to look at the clock and then back to Severus. "Am I supposed to go and pack now?" Severus checked the time and nodded. Obediently, Harry walked back into his room to pack.

~*~*~*~

Half an hour later, Harry dragged his trunk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and looked beseechingly at Severus. "Aww, come on! Don't just sit there! Can't you see that I need a hand?" The latter grunted from his seat on the leather couch and commented with an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't you think it would be easier if you just shrunk it?" 

Harry blinked, as though he just understood what was presented to him. "Oh yes. I forgot." Severus stared at the boy and then chuckled. A stuck-out tongue was his reply. Severus got up from his seat and then sat on the arm of the couch. Trunk safely in the pocket of his robes, Harry stood in front of Severus and gazed intently at him. 

Taken aback by the sudden change of mood, Severus simply looked at Harry. Suddenly, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and hugged him. "Thank you, Severus. Thanks for being here for me and for getting me out of that…that place. Thanks…for everything." Harry said all this into Severus' shoulder. 

Severus felt touched. No one ever thanked him except for Dumbledore. He hugged the young man awkwardly and said with a small smile, "You're welcome." Harry lifted his head from Severus' shoulder and for a moment the older man peered into wise green eyes. All of a sudden, he felt Harry's soft lips on his. Shell-shocked, he remained still.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Severus' ebony eyes were wide as he stared at Harry. The boy smiled and turned to walk out of Severus' room. Finally finding his voice, Severus called the boy back. "I'll see you at the feast later!" The young man in question said without turning back. Severus touched two fingers to his lips. He blushed furiously as he thought about what just happened. "What the hell was that about?"

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hope you don't find that too boring or confusing. There's finally some development, I hope. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.

Rating: PG-13 for this chapter.

Pairing: HP/SS

Author's Note: Yep, I'm bad. I know I was supposed to get this out much earlier than this. I'm sorry. I better not make any more empty promises anymore. Okay, enough of crapping. Chapter 4…I'll start off with light humor (hopefully). Next would be Harry telling Sev what happened to him at the Dursleys'. Finally, Sev would ponder about his feelings for Harry. Slight angst in this chappie. 

**__**

The Red Dragons Order: Thanks! ^_^

**__**

Cliffe: My chapters keep you hanging? I'm flattered. J Thanks!

**__**

SnapesMistress2002: Well, I can only hope that their soft side is not too extreme. And a big thank you for reviewing chapters 2 and 3!! 

**__**

Silvermoon: Well…here it is… ::Grins::

**__**

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: hmm…Sev's hand…Yep, it got healed alright. Thanks for pointing this out to me, I didn't realize that I missed it out. However, I did mention it at the end of chapter 2. Secondly, Sev did not have the chance to talk to Harry about him being raped 'cause the boy had always shyed away from the topic. Lastly, Sev did not apparate back to Hogwarts; it's just that I didn't elaborate on the point. Sorry about that! Thanks a lot for pointing out all my errors and reviewing chapters 2 and 3, I'll make sure that I put in some stuff about Sev's hand. Thanks again!

****

Last warning: If you are homophobic or this pairing simply irks you, the back button is there for a purpose!

****

Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced

By izean

__

"What the hell was that about?"

~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter 4

(1 week later)

Severus sat down at his desk, sweating slightly after his exercise. He flexed his right arm, moving it to make sure that it wasn't stiff. He had to admit that Poppy Pomfrey did a fantastic job on fixing his arm; he felt as though his arm had not been broken at all. He stretched again and yawned. Looking at the pile of parchment on his table, he sighed. 'Nope, it wouldn't do any good to go and sleep now. Better do it now than to procrastinate,' he thought to himself. 

He poured himself a glass of scotch and relaxed against his comfortable high-back chair. He hadn't felt so comfortable in his room for quite some time now. He didn't think that it would be proper to wear only boxers when there was a student staying with him. He sipped his scotch contently. It was a long time since he indulged in scotch too. 

His eyes roved over his familiar room. It wasn't surprising that he felt completely at ease in the dungeons. He spent most of his life staying in them; the rest of his childhood was spent in Snape Manor but that wasn't a place that he would like to be reminded of. Black eyes rested on the book that was still on the armchair, exactly where Harry left it. He never took it away after Harry told him not to but now he thought that he should put it back since the young man did not seem to be coming back.

Speaking of Harry…where in the world was that boy? The only times that Severus saw the young man was during lessons and meals, now that Harry no longer came to talk to him. He realized that his rooms are so much quieter without Harry's incessant chatter and laughter. With a start, he found that he was missing the young man. As he berated himself for being so silly, he pulled out a stack of parchment and started to mark them.

~*~*~*~

Harry made his way down the familiar path to the Potions Master's rooms, invisible under his father's old cloak. He had decided earlier that he should tell Severus what had actually happened to him during his holidays. He could tell that the man was genuinely concerned about him. 'Well, he deserves to know what did the Dursleys' do to me, after all that he has done for me,' thought Harry.

He stopped outside the concealed door and raised his hand to knock. There was no response. He frowned slightly. Was Severus already in bed? Harry shook his head and proceeded to knock again. There was still no response. He ran a hand through his messy hair. Should he do it? Yes, why not? If Severus _was_ sleeping, he'll just go back to his dorm; if he's not, at most he'll be reprimanded. He nodded to himself and muttered the password ("nightshade!") and went into the room.

He stepped through the door and closed it behind him, removing the invisibility cloak and draping it on his arm. He waited for an acerbic remark from his professor but surprisingly, none came his way. Astonished, he looked around the living room and saw that Severus was sitting at his table, marking. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Was the man naked?! He couldn't be sure since the table was blocking his view. 

But really, Severus had a great body, one that no one would expect of him. From his position, Harry could see that Severus probably exercised regularly; there wasn't an extra ounce of fat on any part of the long, lightly muscled body, or at least the parts that Harry could see. The boy watched the thin lips move as Severus read out what the student wrote. And then cancelled out a big part of it. 

The Potions Master brought the glass of scotch to his mouth and sipped before putting it down and resting his head in his left hand, unknowingly revealing the Dark Mark to Harry. The latter stared at it, wondering how it would feel like. Would it feel like normal skin or like a scar, forever branded into the skin of any Death Eater? 

Harry pulled his robes closer to his body; he could never stand the temperature in the dungeons. He wondered how could Severus sit at his table marking calmly when he was possibly naked. He sniffed and then sneezed, forgetting momentarily the fact that his professor did not know that he was in the room. 

Severus' head snapped up from his marking, a totally shocked look on his face. The man stared at Harry for several moments before running back to his room. Harry doubled over with laughter and then paused to ogle Severus' arse before laughing again. 'So he wasn't naked,' Harry thought, amused. Severus emerged from his room three minutes later, fully dressed in black jeans and black shirt.

Stifling his laughter, Harry said, "You look great in black, Severus. Especially black silk." Glower. Harry started laughing again. "And you should see that look on your face when I sneezed. It was priceless." Clutching his side, Harry continued laughingly, "Gods…that was fun. I wish I brought a camera." Severus folded his arms across his chest and glared at Harry. "Harry James Potter, if any word of this gets out of this room…"

Harry held his hands up in defense and declared in a mock-serious tone. "I'll make sure that I get Draco to present you my head on a silver platter ok? Do you want an apple in my mouth?" Harry grinned at the older man. Severus rolled his eyes and stated flatly, "Not funny." Silly grin still in place, Harry muttered just loud enough to let the professor hear. "Where on earth has his imperceptibly dry sense of humor gone to?"

Glare. "I choose to ignore that remark. And what are you doing here at…" he halted to look at the clock, "11 p.m.? Don't you know that it's after curfew?" Harry gave a slight nod. "I came to talk to you, of course." Grinning cheekily, he continued, "I missed you, you know?" Severus released a long-suffering sigh. Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I'm so going to miss my sleep again."

Harry cast a somewhat worried gaze at Severus. "Are you tired? I'll come back tomorrow then." The older man found himself wanting Harry to stay. "No! Er…I mean no, I'm not tired. I was just kidding you. Go make yourself comfortable." Harry made his way to the couch and plopped down on it. He took his wand out, pointed to the fireplace and muttered "incendio!". The room was warm almost immediately.

Severus walked in the opposite direction, towards his table. He had dropped a quill on the parchment he was marking when Harry startled him. He contemplated throwing away Crabbe's blotched parchment since it was so full of rubbish but then decided against it. He kept his quill and got rid of the smudge with a flick of his wrist. 

He walked to the couch and sat down beside Harry. Turning to face the young man, he asked, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry stared into the fire, its light casting shadows on his face. "Although you never actually asked me about it, I could tell that you wanted to know what happened at the Dursleys', right?" Hiding his surprise just in time, Severus answered with a question, "How did you know?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't think that you'll believe me if I said that I know you well enough." A ghost of a smile flitted across Severus' sharp features. "And I believe that if anyone told me that Harry Potter would be my friend two years ago, I would send them to St. Mungo straight away. And yes, care to tell me about it?"

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course. That's why I'm here at this time of the night and disturbing your beauty sleep." Severus cast heavenward glances and gestured for Harry to continue. The latter tapped his chin thoughtfully and turned back to face the Potions Master. "Where should I start then?" Looking at the young man before him levelly, Severus replied, "I reckon that the beginning is the best place to start."

Harry smirked at his professor. "You sound like Dumbledore when you say that." Severus narrowed ebony eyes at his student. "Professor Dumbledore to you." Harry let out a laugh. "See, I told you that you sound like him." Severus scowled. "Can you begin now?" Harry smiled and said, "Ok ok, I'm sorry."

Resting against the couch, Harry stared into the fire again as he began. "When I was much younger, I always thought that Vernon and Aunt Petunia were my parents. I never understood why I had to do all kinds of housework but Dudley did not even have to wash the plate that he used. The first time I got beaten up was when I was four. That was when I called Vernon 'dad'. He backhanded me and said 'Don't ever call me that. Your freak parents died in a car accident. Go make yourself useful now, you bloody ingrate, and get out of my sight'."

"Don't you uncle just love you," Severus commented dryly. Harry gave a sudden laugh that was just as mirthless as he intended for it to be. "Yes, I agree with you. But that was the only time I got beaten up when I was young. All they did was to treat me like a maid, give me insufficient food and force me to sleep in the cupboard every night. I later found out that they did all those so that they could stomp the magic out of me." Severus stared at Harry, enraged at what the Dursleys' did to such a kind, altruistic young man. But still he refrained from speaking, as he did not wish to interrupt Harry. It took courage to talk about a bad childhood and he admired Harry for it.

"I only got Dudley's second bedroom because they received a letter from Hogwarts. I think they were probably scared that if they don't give me a bedroom, you guys would hex them. All of them feared magic and they talked to me only to give me the chores of the day. I was treated as though I don't exist during other times. I didn't mind being ignored; after all I was used to it. Just as long as they did not beat me up." 

"But this year," Harry's face darkened and Severus felt someone lean against him. He stiffened before relaxing, realizing that it was Harry. The young man took a deep breath before continuing. "Grunnings, Vernon's company, closed down this year. Vernon became a drunkard since he had nothing to do. He didn't have to work since he had quite some savings. But still, he put all the blame on me, saying things like I can only blame myself if we starve." 

Harry stole a look at Severus before plowing on. "I believe you saw the bloodstains on the bed right?" At Severus' affirmative nod, Harry went on. "That was the first day when I went back to them. The bloody drunk beat me up so badly that I coughed out blood on the bed. Seeing that, he only became angrier and used his belt. From then on I became his personal punching bag. If Aunt Petunia did not sneak me some food everyday, I would probably be dead."

"Ah yes. Did I mention that one day he became so sadistic that he fucked me. On the very same bed where he beat me up. I think he enjoyed it since he did it at least once a day. I was a virgin, dammit!" At that, Harry sagged against Severus and closed his eyes. "I'm just glad that I don't have to go back there anymore." Severus looked into Harry's face and said so softly that the young man almost missed it. "Me too."

Harry's eyes sprang open. "What?" Still looking at Harry, Severus replied, "I said that I'm glad you don't have to stay with them anymore." The green eyes fell shut again. "Thanks again for helping me." Severus shook his head slightly and rested lightly against Harry. "You're welcome." The two of them fell into a comfortable, companionable silence.

Random thoughts was on a rampage in Severus' mind, mostly about what he just heard from Harry and all the unpleasant things he did to Harry throughout the last six years when the boy was in Hogwarts. "Harry…I er…I'm sorry about all those things that I did to you in the past few years, honestly I don't mean it. I had to act as though I hated you to keep up with the pretense of being a Death Eater and also so that your head wouldn't swell. I know that…" Severus trailed off and then stopped.

He frowned as he looked at Harry who was lying against his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He sighed, more than a little relieved. At least Harry did not hear anything that Severus did not want him to hear. The professor rested his cheek against Harry's soft black hair and closed his eyes. Perhaps he could get some sleep since he could not move for waking Harry. He nodded mentally. Yes…he'll do just that…

~*~*~*~

Harry opened his eyes slowly; he had fallen into a light doze. He thought that he heard someone talk to him but he chose to ignore the voice and continue sleeping. He never knew that it would feel so good to tell someone he trusted about what happened during the holidays. If he knew that he probably would have told Severus earlier. Or maybe not. He had given it much thought before going to see his Potions Master.

He looked at the glowing embers of the dying fire and sighed, feeling totally at peace. He tensed as the comfortable weight on his head shifted and muttered something incoherent. Realizing that it was Severus, he took a deep, calming breath and forced himself to unwind. His eyes flicked to the mantel clock and took note of the time. 2 a.m. He had better go back to his room now…but what to do with Severus? 

Adjusting slightly, he removed his arm from behind him. Using his hand to support Severus' head, Harry carefully helped the sleeping man to lie on his back. Harry went into Severus' room to get the duvet and then draped it over him. The teenager bent over and planted a kiss on Severus' forehead. 

"Don't you know why I know that I'm gay? That's because I'm attracted to you, or rather, strongly attracted to you. Not the type of 'I'm-horny-and-I-wanna-have-sex-with-you' attraction but as in I really like you or even love you. I know that it's not possible to have a relationship but well, I just want to let you know that and thanks for being there for me." Harry said quietly, praying that Severus did not hear what he said. 'But if he _is_ awake, he wouldn't have kept quiet right?' Harry reflected.

Harry quickly scribbled a note on a spare piece of parchment that he found before leaving it on the table in front of the fireplace. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and then walked out of his room, back to his own dorm. Severus' eyes snapped open. He had been awake since Harry himself woke up and had heard everything that the latter said. 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose wearily. Harry actually liked him more than like a friend? How was that possible? That idea alone was ridiculous, or rather, preposterous. Harry Potter liking a greasy bastard like him? That must be the biggest joke of the year…just that it wasn't funny. Was he attracted to Harry? No! Obviously not. But then again, he wasn't sure. At times, he found himself paying special attention to Harry; even more attention than he gave to Draco.

But wasn't he only attracted to females? Yes of course. 'But hey,' a little voice in his head said, 'when was the last time you actually found yourself looking at a female?' He growled in frustration as he turned to lie on his side. First he was thinking about his sexual orientation and then now he is hearing voices in his head. He snorted as he rested his forehead against the leather of his couch. Sexual orientation…he's actually considering it at his age? Man, he sounded just like a teenager.

'Oh well,' he thought as he brought his duvet back into his room, 'since I can't get anymore sleep tonight, I might as well finish up my marking.' He sighed as he picked up a quill and continued to mark Crabbe's essay again.

~*~*~*~ 

Author's Note: All right, I've finally finished it. This chapter was bitch to write but I really hope that you will enjoy it. Sorry once again for taking so long. Oh yes, can you guys tell me some stuff about Petunia Dursley? Like the colour of her eyes and the like. Thanks loads. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. And the massage scene I got most of it from one of Kathy Reichs' books, so I don't own that too. (I'm not that talented to attempt to write one.) By the way, read her books, they're great! 

Rating: R for this chapter. (Notice that I upped the rating…heehee)

Pairing: HP/SS

Author's Note: This has got to be the first time I update so soon. It's barely 48 hours! Wow…I'm amazed by what boredom can do, even to a lazy bum like me! ::Grins:: Oh yes, thanks to everyone that told me stuff about Petunia. Thanks loads, love ya all. 

**__**

The Red Dragons Order: Thank you! Oh yeah…::screams:: You updated!! ::grins::

**__**

Starr Light: Wow, thanks so much. I didn't realize that there was so much info on Petunia. The only thing I knew was that she had a horse-like face…

**__**

Viscountess Babbles-On: ^_^ I added that part 'cause I thought it would be funny. Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**__**

Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog: I was wondering if the part where Harry whispered those stuff to Sev was too sappy. Glad that you liked it though. Thank you!

**__**

Mikee: Honestly I did not realize that questions like this are common but I thought that Sev, being such an uptight and rule abiding kind of person, would probably find it odd. Yep, of course Dumbledore would have something to say. That would probably be coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**__**

ManicGrace: Thank you! Glad you like it. ^_^

**__**

SnapesMistress2002: Thanks for letting me know about the website. It helped me very much. ^_^

Last warning: If you are homophobic or this pairing simply irks you, the back button is there for a purpose!

****

Right Perfection Wrongly Disgraced

By izean

'_Oh well,' he thought as he brought his duvet back into his room, 'since I can't get anymore sleep tonight, I might as well finish up my marking.' He sighed as he picked up a quill and continued to mark Crabbe's essay again._

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 5 

(The next day)

Severus sat on the couch, tugging several long strands of hair absently and staring unseeingly at the book on his lap. He was fully dressed in robes today, for fear of a repeat of yesterday's happenings. He wasn't about to take any chances. At this moment, his thoughts were still with Harry and all that happened yesterday. Especially the things that Harry told him, assuming that he was asleep.

How was it possible that such a good-looking and popular young man be in love with _him_? He asked himself for what seemed the millionth time just of today. He himself was hardly in any way handsome and he certainly wasn't awarded Mr Popularity during his own Hogwarts years. He closed the book with a snap and placed it on the table gently. He crossed his long slippered legs underneath him and rested his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

A knock on his door jarred him from his musings. His eyes opened. "Whoever thought of the phrase 'speak of the devil' is a genius." He sighed to himself and then quickly grabbed the book and left it open on his lap. Trying to look as though he was doing his research, he yelled, "Come in!" knowing that most likely it was Harry at the door.

The door opened and true enough, it was Harry that materialized in front of his eyes. Flashing a quick grin, Harry said, "Hi." Without looking up, Severus managed a rather monotonous "Hello." The latter felt the other end of the couch sink a little when Harry sat down beside him. "Research?" Severus sighed inwardly. That little brat (not that he was one though) never gives up, does he? He nodded. 

Peering over his shoulder and irritating him immensely, Harry asked, "Severus, why are you reading the book upside-down?" Looking properly at the book for the first time, Severus found that he was _indeed_ reading the book the wrong way around. The Potions Master glanced at Harry and found that the boy was smirking at him. The young man smiled, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Are you that tired? I thought you were sleeping when I left?"

'If he knew that I was awake when he left, I doubt that he would still come here.' Severus thought to himself and shook his head slightly. In response to Harry's question, Severus closed the book for the second time of the night and then left it on the table. He then rubbed his eyes and said wearily, "I got a headache." Smile still on his face, Harry said, "It's no wonder, saying how uptight you are."

Severus rolled his eyes and retorted, "Isn't it the way I've always been?" A grin from Harry. He had always wondered why Severus seemed to like rolling his eyes so much; it was such a childish thing to do. "Quite true." Suddenly Harry was looking at Severus intently, as though he was attempting to arrive at a decision. The Potions Master was worried. Is Harry going to hug him again? Or worse…kiss him? Finally, Harry seemed to arrive at a conclusion. 

He sat closer to Severus, placed both hands on the man's shoulders and turned his body away from himself (Harry). Severus flinched as Harry's hands landed on his broad shoulders and was about to turn back to protest when the young man started to massage the muscles at the base of Severus' neck.

Harry continued kneading across Severus' shoulders and then down his upper arms to just above the elbows, talented fingers teasing out the knots. The fingers continued their way down Severus' back and then began working their way up, both of Harry's thumbs moving in small circles along the edge of a shoulder. Soon, Harry reached Severus' hairline and his fingers made the same type of rotating motions in the hollows below the man's skull.

Severus' eyes closed as he sighed. That felt so good that he felt like melting into a puddle at Harry's feet. "Why the hell are you so tensed up?" Currently unable to form coherent words, Severus answered with a vague "Mnh." Harry smirked as his hands dropped to the small of Severus' back and his thumbs rubbed the muscles paralleling his spine, pressing up slowly, inch by inch. Severus' breathing slowed as he felt himself relax.

Suddenly, a voice in his head that sounds very much like Dumbledore informed Severus of his title and how easy it was for him to lose control of himself and succumb to temptation. Especially because of who is the one who is currently massaging him. He had to admit that he didn't mind losing control now. 'But,' the voice told him firmly, 'what if you regret it later?' Severus sighed mentally and knew that he had to agree.

He turned around to face Harry, to tell him to stop and go back to his dorm when their eyes met. The green-eyed wizard faltered for a moment before he reached forward and framed Severus' face in both of his hands. Severus, however, did not seem to be in control of his limbs as Harry brought their lips together gently. Harry's hands ran through Severus' newly washed hair and then settled at his neck, pulling the older man closer to him.

Harry's tongue teased the corners of Severus' mouth, urging the latter's mouth open. The young man took Severus' lower lip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Severus moaned, opening his mouth to allow Harry's tongue. 'My, he's a damn good kisser.' Suddenly Severus found himself lying on his back; legs stretched out on the couch and Harry straddling his slim hips, their tongues engaged in an erotic dance. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, gasping into Harry's mouth as their erections brushed against each other.

Harry released Severus' lips and proceeded to lightly lick and nip the older man's jaw. Severus groaned, throwing his head back and letting Harry gain access to the pale, delicate neck. Harry undid the buttons with his teeth and kissed the pale skin, almost nuzzling it. He seemed to have a map of all the pleasure spots on Severus' neck and making full use of it; driving the man crazy with his little bites and kisses. 

Severus' hands moved down from Harry's back to his arse, kneading it with his hands and pressing their erections together, evoking a low hiss from the young man. Harry bit into Severus' neck, drawing blood and then quickly apologizing with his tongue. 'For someone who has not done this before, Harry is doing a great job,' Severus thought. His eyes, which were closed initially, opened quickly and stared hard at Harry. 'Harry…never done this before…oh Merlin…' "No!" Harry looked up at him concerned. "Something wrong?" he asked, almost purring.

"Yes, there is. Do you realize that what we are doing now is wrong?" Severus replied, still staring at him, mildly pleased that he managed a stern voice. Harry was now smiling enigmatically. The older man was the very picture of one who is debauched with his slightly mussed up hair, flushed face and well-kissed lips. Harry decided that this look suited Severus very well indeed. "What? This?" Harry questioned, his hand squeezing Severus' erection through the many layers of cloth. His smile widened as his action elicited a throaty moan from the latter. 

Looking up at the young man, Severus answered, "Yes. Don't you realize that you are still my student and I'm still your professor?" Harry frowned a little. "Of course I know that. But the point is, there is no rule against a relationship between a professor and his student." Harry stretched forward and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Severus' ear, stroking his prominent cheekbones absently. The older man sighed and leaned into Harry's touch unconsciously.

"Would you feel good if Hogwarts have a new rule just because of the two of us?" Harry thought for a moment before responding. "But Severus, no one would find out if we keep it to ourselves, right?" Looking somewhat exasperated, Severus replied, "Fine then, if you say that, but what about the age difference between us?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, Severus, we're _wizards_. We live much longer than muggles so that age difference you are talking about is only about six to seven years. Even in the muggle world, it's pretty normal to see couples with a few years between their ages. So what's the big deal?" Severus pushed himself up from his position on the couch, a determined look on his face. It was as though the man was trying to regain his lost dignity. 

Fathomless black staring deep into emerald green, Severus said, "Harry, what would Black and your friends think if we did get together?" Almost without thinking, Harry said, "Well, they can go and screw themselves. Honestly I don't give a damn about what they think." Severus looked faintly surprised. "Are you sure? All that for just plain, old greasy me?" Harry grinned. "Yep. All that for you." Harry fingered a few strands of the long black hair. "Contrary to popular belief, you're not _that_ greasy after all."

"Glad you realized that," Severus commented dryly. All of a sudden, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed the hickey on his neck, mumbling huskily, "Are we ready to continue now?" Severus blinked. Although he had accepted that he was most probably gay, he wasn't ready to go so far yet. He placed both long-fingered hands on Harry's shoulders and held him at arms' length. "Harry, don't you think we should take it slowly?"

Harry sighed. "Alright, I suppose that we still have lots of time." He rested his head against Severus' shoulder. "So no shagging then?" Severus nodded. "At least until you're about to graduate." Harry let out a breath and lifted his head to look at his…lover? Hmm…not yet. What about his boyfriend? Harry snorted mentally; he couldn't imagine calling Severus his boyfriend. He finally settled on calling him his Sev. "What about snogging?" 

If Severus could ever look mischievous or cheeky, that would be the exact emotion he was showing. "Come on Sev! Don't tell me that we have to wait till graduation to snog!" Harry whined. Severus grinned at him, showing a set of uneven but surprisingly, rather clean teeth; a vast difference from what Harry remembered. The very much articulate eyebrow quirked as Severus voiced his question. "Why are you calling me Sev all of a sudden?"

Harry pretended to pull his hair out. "Sev! Would you please answer my question first?!" The man in question laughed. It was a real laugh this time; not one that was mocking and it made the man human. "Why," Severus questioned, speaking in a deliberately slow voice, "are you so impatient?" Seeing the peeved look on Harry face, Severus felt the corners of his mouth twitch. To hell with all rules was what Severus thought as he pulled Harry close to him and kissed him deeply.

The young man panted slightly as they broke apart. "Well, I take that as a yes then." Severus was wearing his best poker face now. Then he smirked and said, "What do you think?" Harry rolled his eyes. "By the way, now that I answered your question, how about you giving me a reply?" Harry grinned at Severus. "Hmm…I don't think you would take kindly to being called Sev by a student right?"

"So what makes you think that you can call me Sev now?" Harry tried his best lost puppy look on Severus. "Based on the fact that we were kissing just a few moments ago?" The young man offered. Severus cocked his head and pretended to consider what Harry just said. "Alright then." he said, tweaking Harry's nose. "Ah yes, do get off my legs, I was planning to stalk through the halls like the overgrown bat I am."

Harry laughed and then stood up, waiting for Severus to settle down on the couch before snuggling up next to the Potions Master. Harry put his head on Severus' chest and stared into the fire, a silly grin on his face. Severus either did not notice it or perhaps he simply chose to ignore him. For a long time, the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire; the two men simply sat together and enjoyed each other's company. 

Severus found himself closing his eyes and almost drifting off when Harry's voice cut in hesitantly, as though he was afraid to disrupt the silence. "Sev?" Without opening his eyes, Severus made an unintelligible sound to show that he was listening. "Er…it's nothing. Forget about it." 

The man rolled his eyes mentally. He opened his eyes and then lifted Harry's chin gently so that he could look into those unusually green eyes. "What is it, Harry? It's not like you gallant Gryffindors to chicken out halfway." He got a stuck-out tongue for a reply. "I wasn't chickening out; I thought you wanted to sleep." Came the indignant reply. Severus smirked; infuriating those oh-so-smart Gryffindors was the best way to get a reply out of them.

"Oh really? So tell me what you wanted to say." The Potions Master said, raising his eyebrow. Harry wrinkled his nose at Severus and resoluted not to let Severus tease him. "I was about to uh…ask you to tell me something about yourself." The ghost of a smile flitted across Severus' lips and surprisingly, remained. "Oh that…I was speculating what was the question you wanted to ask that made you so nervous." 

Harry turned his nose up haughtily. "Whoever said that I was nervous?" Severus looked at Harry, an amused smile curling his lips. "Fine fine, whatever you say. So…what do you want to know?" Harry pondered for a moment, tilted his head to the side before saying, "Just tell me anything that I don't know about." Severus' eyes narrowed a little. "Really? I think if I was to do that, you'll be here till Christmas." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling and just tell me already!" Tutting and shaking his head, Severus said, "Patience, Mr Potter, is a virtue that you _should_ learn." Harry clapped his hand to his forehead and looked up at the ceiling. "Man, he's back in teacher's-mode again." Severus chuckled and then turned serious. "Are you sure you want to hear it? You will probably hate me after you found out what I did."

Harry shook his head before resting his head against the curve between Severus' neck and shoulder. "Just tell me about it and then we'll see if you fall under the category of someone that I should hate, okay?" A pale, slender arm snaked around Harry's shoulders and stroked the dark untamable hair. "You sure?" Harry scooted closer to Severus and stated matter-of-factly, "I'm not one who judge people by their past, Sev."

Severus was stuck by how easily Harry 'read' his mind again. Sucking in a breath and staring into space, Severus began. "My mother, Savannah, gave birth to me in our manor. Shortly after, my father, Nathaniel, named me Severus Emmanuel Snape. Since I was the only child of two high-ranking Death Eaters, I was supposed to be one too. Therefore, Father started training me when I was seven, after he got me a wand."

"You had a wand when you were seven?" asked Harry, somewhat incredulous. Severus nodded. "There are shops in Knockturn Alley that sells wands. I believe many of those shops are still in existence." Harry bobbed his head once and stored this piece of information in his mind; he realized that if he was to duel with Voldemort again (which is extremely likely), Priori Incantatem would probably take place. Severus had started to speak once more and Harry quickly turned his attention back to him.

"By the time I was nine, I was already learning how to cast the Unforgivables. Nathaniel would beat me up if I couldn't cast it properly. Savannah did not find out about what he did since she never took the time to care for me." Severus was now talking in a detached manner, as though he was an onlooker, not the one who was currently speaking. Even the hand on Harry's shoulder had stilled.

"I came to Hogwarts and the minute I graduated, Nathaniel brought me to Voldemort to be initiated. Apparently, Voldemort thought that I was useful to him in more ways than one; I was also his personal fuck-toy." Pause. "For quite some time, I hungered for the power he gave me and I rose through the ranks quickly. Right into the Inner Circle. When I turned twenty, for reasons that I would rather not tell you, I went to Albus and I tried to persuade him to snap my wand and send me to Azkaban. But he refused and told me to spy for him. I would, too, get the Potions instructor job so that I could report to him."

"Then you defeated Voldemort and both of my parents were killed. I would be bluffing you if I said that I wasn't…in one way or another, glad." Harry was still gaping at the man. How could someone be willing to go to Azkaban? Severus didn't notice Harry's staring; he was staring at a spot just above the enchanted mantel clock. The older man was about to continue when Harry cut in and finished for him.

"Then Tom bloody Riddle came back again and you had be a spy once more. But that was 'til I blown your cover right?" Severus nodded mutely. "Are you disgusted by me now?" he asked, removing his arm from Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you are. I trust that you know where the door is." Although Severus had obviously tried to mask his emotions, Harry could easily detect an underlying note of bitterness.

Harry put his arms around Severus' torso and inhaled his minty scent, astonishing the latter. "No, Sev I don't hate you at all." Harry looked into those obsidian eyes and said truthfully, "There wasn't anything you could do about it. So forget about the past, okay? You got me to disrupt your peaceful life now." Leaning up, Harry pressed his lips to Severus' in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, Harry smiled and whispered, "Love you."

Severus' jaw dropped and for a several moments, all he could do was to gawk at Harry. The Gryffindor laughed and tapped his chin, causing the man to close it abruptly. "I…er…" Harry chuckled and shook his head lightly, placing two fingers on Severus' lips. "You don't have to say anything you know?" Severus pulled Harry into his arms and uttered a single word in that dark, silky baritone of his. "Thanks."

The boy grinned and didn't reply; he knew that Severus did not need one. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Severus smelled of mint and the young man could detect a faint whiff of vanilla. It was a unique combination and Harry found that he liked it very much. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Sev?" Turning around to look at him, Severus asked, "Yes, Harry?" 

Harry sat up and his face took on a particularly cheeky look. Tracing a finger down Severus' cheek and leaning closer to the man, Harry said, "Let's go to your room." Severus jerked back and stared at the young man, alarmed. Was that an innocent question or really an innuendo? Harry rose an eyebrow like how he saw Severus did, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Severus. When the man did not accept it, Harry grabbed his left hand and dragged the man into his room. "Harry!" The said young man's laughter followed them all the way into Severus' room.

~*~*~*~ (this is going to be really sappy…)

Harry opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. It was fortunate that he did not have any nightmares the previous night. He took in his surroundings as his mind struggled to register where he was at currently. This place was missing the familiar red drapes around his bed and was also void of Neville's usual snoring. He finally realized where he was when he spotted the dark-haired wizard lying next to him.

He smiled as he recalled how he dragged Severus to bed after talking, shoes, robes and all. Or rather, slippers, robes and all in Severus' case. Speaking of Severus…Harry stared at the man who was sleeping ever so peacefully. It stuck Harry that he had never seen the man so relaxed or at ease before. 'One would even say that he looks human,' Harry mused, grinning. 

The sallow skin seemed ivory white in the morning light, forming a perfect contrast against the shiny black hair (he just washed his hair) that barely brushed Severus' shoulders. Harry traced a finger across the lines on Severus' forehead and then down to the aquiline nose. Severus opened his eyes slowly, stretching as he did so. 

Black eyes that had not focussed turned to Harry's direction and blinked at him. Severus smiled lethargically at Harry and said, "Morning." Harry felt himself melt. He wondered what kind of control the other man had over him to make him feel that way. A voice that was roughened by sleep cut into his thoughts. "You better go back to your dorm. I have no doubts that your friends are looking for you."

Harry sighed and put his head on Severus' shoulder. "It's Saturday, Sev. They're still asleep." Severus considered for a moment. "Fine then, but you have to go back by 8.30, clear?" The young man smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes sir." Looking at the boy beside him, Severus hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around Harry and pulling him close. He smiled when Harry snuggled into his arms. He then fell asleep listening to Harry's even breathing.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Really long chapter this time. Spend the most time on it as well. Sorry if you find that quite a few words are repeated 'cause I could only do this in the free time I have and they are really spaced out. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter so do leave me comments or constructive criticism so I can improve on this. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
